


Drunk In Love

by SparklesBlue



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, rolleigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesBlue/pseuds/SparklesBlue
Summary: Based on the song. Seth is drunk in alcohol, love and sex.





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published on fanfiction.net in 2014.

_I've been thinking_

_Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?_

_I want you ..._

Long jet black ringlets and a disarming smile. A body to be envied by the gods. Muscles in his arms flexing on their own accord as he laughed and carried on a conversation with Dean. Seth raised his glass to his lips and took a long sip. The liquor slid down his tongue and burned the back of his throat. It didn't make him feel any better and it didn't make him forget. Everyone is a fucking liar. Drinking doesn't dull the pain it only intensifies it so that you foolishly keep on trying to out it with more lighter fluid. Seth raised his hand and signalled the bartender for another shot. He was a fucking liar too.

The next shot burned worse than before but it was all he had. He didn't know how it happened but his best friend was running rampant through his mind in the most unbecoming manner. A manner of which Seth tried not to think about because he was getting tired of squeezing his legs together to settle himself back down. Fuck. He did know how he ended up in this predicament. He smiled, flirted and touched his way into it and now he was too fucking scared to seal the deal. His friend had commitments else where. Way more important dealings than what Seth was going through.

He heard him laugh. Seth looked up to see the broad smile. His lips looking fucking perfect and ripe for a kiss. Seth's tongue darted out and licked his own bottom lip.

* * *

_Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill_

_Flashing lights, flashing lights_

The bell rang. They had won and slid out of the ring. They were next to the barricade. Seth stood behind Roman and wrapped his arms around his shoulders while the camera took its obligatory shot of them. So many damn closeups. Normally he didn't mind but not tonight. Roman never seemed to care that he was all over him when the cameras were around. People only saw what they wanted to see anyways. They saw them and pronounced them close friends without any further thought. They never saw the love that he wore so plainly for the other man. Now all of their shouting and cheering were getting on his nerves, chipping away at him. Why couldn't they just let him have some time to celebrate with his man... alone.

He could smell the wetness of his hair and Seth almost buried his face in it nearly forgetting where he was. He made an effort to cheer and loudly he did. It was time to play for the camera and for all of the cellular phones in the arena. The lights were flashing all around him as if he was an animal on display and the arena was his cage.

* * *

_Can't keep your eyes off my fatty_

_Daddy I want you, na na_

Why were the both of them in their underwear? Seth in his usual tiny green briefs and Roman in his black boxer briefs. Seth was unashamedly checking out his package wondering if he should dare to reach out and touch it. For real this time. Not all of those times that he "accidentally" brushed against it. He could've sworn that Roman came even closer so that he could get a better look at it.

Suddenly he saw a small bottle of ointment in front of his face. Damn. How long had he been staring at Roman's crotch? Fuck if he knew. He rolled over on his stomach on his double bed in the hotel room. He had asked Roman to rub his back for him after they had taken their showers. That bump he had taken on the announcers' table had been especially brutal. He felt the bed shift as Roman positioned himself over Seth's body and began to work the soothing ointment from the base of his neck, across his shoulders and down his back.

He closed his eyes as he gave his body over to the bliss that was Roman's hands. Any reason was good enough once it resulted in Roman touching him. He could feel Roman's thumbs pressing into his lower back and sometimes slipping underneath the waistband of his underwear but never venturing far enough much to his disappointed. Oh how he unwittingly loved to torture Seth so. He knew how pathetic it was that he actually relished in those seemingly innocent touches.

The weight shifted on the bed and Roman was heading to the bathroom telling Seth not to move. He would remain in any position that Roman placed him in. Any.

He heard the tap run and he assumed that Roman was washing his hands to get rid of the residue from the ointment. Sure enough when Roman returned and resumed his position he placed his hands on either side of Seth's hips and he could feel the coolness from the water. Roman started to rub his hips and a small moan escaped his lips before he could swallow it. He waited for Roman to say something, to make some wise crack about it but he got nothing.

Roman's hands were now all over his ass now. Kneading and pressing the muscles together. He had never done this before and Seth wouldn't be the one to complain. The briefs were high cut and every now and again Roman's hand would touch the flesh of his ass and Seth would die a little on the inside. Fucking torture making his mind hazy with lust. Another moan escaped him and this time he wasn't embarrassed.

Roman's knuckles were slidding along the top of his ass cheeks. He could feel fingers hooking into the skimpy brief bringing it down half way in a rolled up line across his ass. He nearly stopped breathing when he felt those magical hands caress him. A finger running over the crack of his ass. His breathing was shallow and he was hard as fuck. A familiar scratch , a beard perhaps? He muffled his gasp into the pillow when he felt a kiss being placed on his left cheek.

Seth arched his hips a few inches from the bed and Roman took that opportunity to slip his hand underneath and stroke the part of his dick that was still concealed by underwear. Added to that sensation, Roman placed a suckling kiss, his tongue tracing a wet circle on his right ass cheek. Seth's nerves were on fire. His mind was being sent in tail spin. He briefly wondered if the pain killers he had taken were causing him to hallucinate. Roman couldn't possibly be doing this to him.

Roman held his hips and easily flipped him over on his back. He parted Seth's thighs and his gaze was fixed on Seth's cock. The tip of which was peaking out from the top of the underwear. Seth's cock leaked some more when he saw Roman lick his lips. Their eyes locked. He saw the dangerous swirling mist of desire and something more lurking in those grey eyes. His breathing was shallow as Roman positioned himself between his legs pressing his own erection against Seth's. He took two brave fingers and ran them over the plumpness of Roman's lips.

* * *

_Then I fill the tub up halfway and ride it with my surfboard, surfboard_

_Graining on that wood, graining on that wood_

Roman leaned down and pressed those pouty, soft lips against Seth's. The warmth of the kiss swept through Seth's body like a good burbon. Heating up every part of him including his toes. His arms went around the god like body, embracing the smooth skin ridged with hard muscles as his lips parted for its most welcomed visitor. That tongue was silky and sweet as it touched Seth's own. It stroked it. It curled around it. It told Seth that it wanted to become better aquainted. Seth obliged and allowed it to explore his mouth. To go as deep as it wanted while he became more familiar with the lips.

Eventually lips and tongue followed a hidden trail down Seth's body. Stopping only to tease a nipple and to kiss his pronounced hip bone. The tip of his cock was still peaking out leaking precum. Roman's hair dragged across Seth's abs as Roman pressed his broad, flat tongue against the exposed head and licked it. The fine roughness of his tongue, like the smoothest sandpaper caressed the head of his dick and Seth was floating. The bedsheets balled up under his fingertips as he bucked his hips to Roman's mouth. Electricity pulsing through his body as Roman wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked. Nothing else in his whole damn life had felt so damn good. He sighed. A bit high pitched for his usual tone but he didn't care. Roman was sucking his cock out of his underwear. It felt so good being inside his mouth.

When Roman tugged at the rest of the underwear without thinking he raised his hips and allowed him to pull it off and throw it carelessly about the room. It landed on top of Dean's bag.

Roman deep throated his cock and Seth threw his head back and moaned like a bitch in heat. Hot, wet, inviting. Words were inadequate to describe what it was like to be in Roman's mouth.

He tugged Roman's hair. He looked at him through the silky black coils.

" Let me ride you."

Half a smirk came across that handsome face as Roman eased off the bed and removed his underwear. Seth bit his bottom lip in anticipation as his eyes shamelessly devoured the length and width of Roman's cock. Now that was a grown man's dick and maybe more.

Roman took a small bottle of lubrication out of his gym bag and slathered the gel all over his cock. Seth didn't even wonder why he had it in the first place. He pushed his index finger into himself, preparing his body for entry. A second finger quickly followed and he pulsed them in and out of himself stretching his hole quickly. Roman stared at him fascinated as he got back on the bed and knelt between Seth's legs. He pulled Seth's fingers out of him and positioned himself at the entrance. He tugged Seth up by his arms. Their lips fusing together as he pushed into him.

Seth felt his body stretching to accommodate the huge member. It felt so fucking good to have that dick inside him. Filling him. Taking over him. It was hot and heavy and now it belonged to him. He wrapped his long legs around Roman's waist securing himself as his best friend started to piston short, powerful strokes inside of him. Seth's mind was wasted. All he knew that he was licking and kissing and biting all over Roman's neck and shoulders and where ever his lips could reach. His dull short nails were going up and down Roman's back. He didn't care if she saw them. If she saw the evidence. He wasn't one to be a homewrecker but he no longer cared. Roman didn't seem to care either as he seemed intent on leaving a hickey on Seth's neck while he fucked him.

He pushed Roman down on his back stopping him momentarily. " I told you." He rose up on his hips. " Let me ride you." He slammed back down knocking some the breath out of his body. His ass grinding against Roman's hips in a figure eight. Roman's cock brushing against that sweet spot. Seth got a rhythm going and soon he was bouncing up and down on that Samoan dick while Roman watched him. He impaled himself on Roman's shaft over and over again. The vibrations rocketing through his body threatening to break him into pieces.

Suddenly Roman surged up and secured his arms around Seth's waist pulling him against his body. His mouth stealing his breath once more as he regained control and fucked Seth hard, slamming against his prostate over and over.

Seth felt a lurch and then his cock throbbing. His wails were sucked into Roman's mouth as he came between them. Roman ended the kiss so that Seth could see his devilish smirk before his orgasm took over and he came in Seth's tight body.

* * *

" _How the hell did this shit happen?"_

_Oh baby, drunk in love we be up all night_

The sheets were on the floor. The couch had been pushed away from its position. Seth woke up that morning and looked around as Roman laid sleeping on the floor next to him. Naked.

The last thing he remembered was that they had been in some seedy club where no one knew them and he had been dancing with Roman. Moving his ass all over Roman's crotch as the bigger man grinded up on him. An overturned empty Jack Daniels bottle on the coffee table and some shot glasses brought back the missing details. Oh yeah, they had been doing shots off of each other's body. Until some had spilled on Roman's cock by purpose and Seth just had to clean it up – with his tongue.

Dean found them curled up against each other fast asleep when he came into their room. They were still on the floor nude as jay birds. He grinned and walked into the bedrooms and started to pack their bags. They had to be at a house show in about two hours.


End file.
